


His Fate

by Jules1398



Category: The Messengers
Genre: Angels, Dreams, Dreamwalking, F/M, M/M, the Devil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Peter met the Devil was in a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Watched the first episode yesterday and this show is 10/10

  
Peter looked up from the boy that he had been kissing to see that his blond hair had been turned a sandy brown and he had aged significantly. He seemed to have gone from sixteen to twenty-six in an instant. Peter recoiled instantly. Sure, this guy was pretty hot, well actually, he looked like a fucking god. But this guy was way older and he didn't want to get in trouble again.

  
Then suddenly the memories came whipping back into his skull. He remembered the night before. He remembered what he had done to Sam, who was a jerk, but definitely did not deserve to die. He remembered what he had seen in the window of that car. He decided that nothing even mattered anymore and started making out with the older man anyway.

  
It was wonderful. The brunet tasted amazing, almost spicy. He tasted of rebellion. Like he was the forbidden fruit.

  
Then, Peter realized that he was in the wrong. He had kissed Alice just yesterday. His best friend. He couldn’t betray her in this way. He cared for her and definitely didn’t want to hurt her. Peter pulled away from the dark-haired man and crawled away, only to find himself backed against a wall that wasn’t there just a minute ago.

  
Peter began to realize that he wasn’t in the presence of just anybody. There was something dangerous about this dude. Peter had always loved risks, but, recently, he had learned not to take them.

  
“Who are you?” Peter asked with a small tremble in his voice.

  
The man laughed in response. “That is irrelevant.”he said, with a Mexican accent that was also, admittedly, kind of hot.

  
“I want to know your name. Just something to call you,” he tried to reason.

  
“You may call me, The Man if you wish. That is the name that has always been kind to me.”

  
Peter realized that, not only was this guy crazy, but he was totally nuts. “What do you want with me?”

  
The Man smiled and his pearly white teeth shined. He took a seat right in front of Peter and stared at him with his piercing brown eyes. “I have a job for you. In exchange, I will return the favor and help you. It is a fair trade. You can have everything. You can have Alice with no fear of capture.”

  
“What?” Peter asked tugging his knees into his chest.

  
The Man leaned forward. “If you help me, I will clear your name. The boy you killed? He will never live again. However, I can make it so the police never know it was you.”

  
Peter nodded, suddenly interested in The Man’s offer. “What do I need to do?”

  
The Man held up a single finger. “Just one thing. You need to kill a woman for me. She is almost dead already, but she is still a danger to us all.”

  
Peter shook his head. He had already killed one person and he could never do it again. What would his mom say if she was still alive?

  
The Man tilted Peter’s he'd up so they were making eye contact and grinned. “You don’t have to worry about that yet my friend. You just need to head to Houston, Texas. Your destiny awaits you there.”

  
Peter raised an eyebrow at the word ‘destiny.’ The Man was a load of crap.

  
The Man frowned slightly. “You do not believe me?” he asked.

  
“Why in hell would I?!” Peter practically shouted in response. He flinched at his own words. He needed to learn to control his anger.

  
“Peter, my boy,” The Man started, stroking his cheek, “You are special and you know it. You have seen your wings. Surely you know that you cannot escape your fate.”

  
“No,” Peter stated calmly. “I am going to St. Louis like I had originally planned. I have a friend there.”

  
“Do you really think your plan will work?” The Man asked with a smirk, “You told the girl about it. Do you really think that she will defend you when the cops come knocking at her door? No, she will do what most humans do and preserve herself. You are safest with me, my boy.”

  
Peter stood up angrily. “Just leave me alone! You obviously know what I can do. What I have already done!”

  
The Man just smiled at the threat. “I know that you will make the right decision,” he said as he faded away. Peter just slumped against the wall with his head in his hands.

  


  
“Um excuse me sir,” came a gruff voice as Peter felt a hand on his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open. He was dreaming. Everything was fake even though it had all felt so real.

  
Peter looked up to see the bus driver, an older man with graying hair. “I’m sorry. I must have fallen asleep.”

  
The driver nodded. “It's fine, son. This is the last stop though. St. Louis. You gotta get off unless you're planning on buying a ticket back down south.”

  
Peter started to gather the few things that he had, but then turned to the driver. “Where are you headed?”

  
“Down to Houston.”

  
Peter smiled and settled back into his seat. “I think I'll take that ticket then.”

  



End file.
